Remote convenience systems are known in the art. A remote convenience system includes a remote transmitter and a receiver. A signal transmitted from the transmitter contains at least one remote control function request. In response to receipt of the signal, the receiver causes performance of the requested function. In order to cause the transmitter to transmit the appropriate desired remote function request signal, the transmitter operator actuates an appropriate transmitter button.
One particular type of remote convenience system is used in conjunction with a vehicle. The remotely controlled functions for such a vehicle-based remote convenience system include remotely controlled locking and unlocking of the doors, and trunk releasing. Additional functions include an auto alarm activation/deactivation function, a vehicle find function, and a panic alert function. Remote convenience vehicle systems that include the door lock/unlock functions are commonly referred to as remote keyless entry (RKE) systems.
In one known type of remote convenience system, the transmitter unit is integrated into a portion (e.g., the key head) of a key. For example, in a remote convenience vehicle system, the transmitter is integrated into the ignition and/or door key. The key is grasped during insertion and turning of the key within a lock or an ignition switch. It is possible to inadvertently actuate one or more of the buttons associated with the integrated remote convenience transmitter while the key is grasped for insertion and turning.
A theft deterrent system for an automobile utilizes a transponder integrated into an ignition and/or door key, and an interrogation sensor associated with the lock or ignition switch paired with the key. When the key is inserted into the lock or ignition switch, the interrogation sensor causes the transponder to transmit a coded message for receipt by the sensor. If the sensor receives an appropriate security code, the sensor provides a signal or message that permits the desired action to occur upon turning of the key. For example, an appropriate signal from the sensor will cause an electronic engine control to be enabled (e.g., an electronic fuel control is enabled).